Combat cycle
The combat cycle was an innovative GLA vehicle that appeared in Zero Hour. All GLA rebels were trained to ride any one of these speedy motorcycles. Background The combat cycle was capable of traversing cliffs and mountains, making it an effective unit for hit and run tactics. Any GLA infantry except the angry mob could take over as driver of the combat cycle, which also changed the cycle's weapon. For most GLA factions, the combat cycle emerged from the Arms Dealer driven by a rebel, but Rodall Juhziz' Arms Dealer and Leang's War Factory produced combat cycles driven by a terrorist instead. Upgrades Note: any upgrades applicable to the infantry unit riding the combat cycle are still applied. Mountable weapons *Dual light machine guns (Rebel) *RPG launcher (RPG Trooper) *Dual rapid-fire sniper rifles (includes Sniper Attack ability) (Jarmen Kell) *Demolition pack (Terrorist) *Demolition pack with Anthrax Particles (Toxin terrorist) *None (Hijacker, Saboteur, Worker) Note: To change the driver, click on the infantry unit and then click on the bike, thus ordering him to move to the bike and take the driver's place. The driver can dismount from the bike when ordered to "evacuate", but the bike will be destroyed. In-game unit The combat cycle was cheap, fast and able to traverse steep surfaces that other units could not. This made it a superb reconnaissance unit, able to sneak into enemy bases and gain valuable information, especially if the vehicle was ridden by a cloaked infantry unit, such as a saboteur. They were also useful for quick hit-and-run attacks, provided that the GLA commander had the advantage of surprise. Being an "open" vehicle, combat cycle can be used to project nearly all weapon an infantry can handle. Jarmen Kell could also ride a combat cycle, retaining his stealth and pilot sniping ability, but gaining mobility and protection from Pathfinders. A group of combat cycles ridden by terrorists was used as a small makeshift bomb truck. The combat cycle was also useful for the sneaky insertion of infantry: a worker lost his ability to build while riding on a combat cycle, but he could drive one behind enemy lines, abandon his cycle, and construct a Tunnel Network. However, the combat cycle had the weakest armour of almost any vehicle on the battlefield. Unlike the technical, which allowed its passengers to survive should it be taken out by the enemy, the soldier riding the bike would perish along with his vehicle if it was destroyed. Although they were fast, they had poor turning speed, which meant that it needed to slow down in order to go in a different direction. It was, however, able to avoid certain slower projectiles thanks to its speed. It also had no protection against aircraft like the Comanche or the Helix, and was vulnerable to armoured units. They also were incapable of crushing enemy infantry, and could be crushed under the treads of a tank. Neutron shells and Jarmen Kell's pilot-sniping ability could destroy a combat cycle with one shot. Not all cliffs could be climbed. The combat cycle required momentum and a run-up before being able to climb one. Without enough speed, the combat cycle could become stuck in the hill, leaving it very vulnerable. Assessment Pros *A versatile platform with weapons effective against most targets *Combat cycle makes infantry immune to sniper attacks (except Jarmen Kell's Driver Snipe ability) *Can climb over and jump off cliffs *Extremely fast top speed Cons *Very low health *Cannot run over infantry *Still vulnerable to powerful anti-infantry weapons such as gatling weaponry and quad cannons *Neutron weapons and Jarmen Kell's Driver Snipe ability will completely destroy the Combat Cycle *If the driver dismounts from the cycle and is not replaced, the combat cycle will be destroyed *Slow turning speed *Cannot be driven by a Non-GLA unit Quotes See also *Recon bike *Attack cycle *Attack bike (Tiberium Wars) *Attack bike (Tiberian Twilight) *Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle Trivia *When the combat cycle owned by Leang is destroyed after falling off a cliff several times, it will use the rocket buggy's wreckage model. Also, Leang's combat cycles use the rocket buggy's quotes instead of the proper ones assigned to regular combat cycles. *When ordered to stop while driving over an inaccessible area (such as the sewer in Tournament Urban), the driver can dismount and become almost unreachable by enemies. *General Juhziz's combat cycles already come with a terrorist. However, the AI can automatically train terrorists on combat cycles without switching drivers, regardless of which GLA general it chooses. *For unknown reasons, combat cycles driven by workers fire missiles when force-firing. *Certain mods (such as Shockwave) allow infantry to disembark the cycle without destroying it. Category:Zero Hour vehicles Category:Zero Hour GLA Arsenal